


Dear Sir

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set before the episode 'A Traitor To Memory'... Barbara writes her resignation letter





	Dear Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

_Dear Sir_

I screwed up my nose in disgust and pressed the backspace key until the page was blank.

_Dear DSI Webberley_

This time I thumped the table before jabbing at the backspace key again.

_For the Attention of Detective Superintendent Webberley_

Growling in frustration, I hit the backspace key repeatedly, before a wicked smile found its way across my face.

_Defective Supercilious Imbecile Webberley_

_Take your job and shove it up your arse!_

_With all due respect… NOT_

_B Havers_

A snort of laughter escaped at I thought about hitting the print button, but instead I moved to the backspace key and cleared the text once more.

_11th March 2004_

_Dear DSI Webberley_

_I hereby tender my resignation as a Detective Sergeant in the Metropolitan Police; my position having been made untenable by the actions of yourself and the SIO I am currently partnered with, Detective Inspector Lynley. I fully intend to work the mandatory twenty-eight days’ notice, my final working day being Thursday 8th April 2004._

_Yours sincerely_

_B Havers (DS)_


End file.
